Fria y ¿Calido?
by Akasuna No Akira
Summary: Ella tubo una vida dificil y no cree en el amor y cuando se enamora se niega a aceptarlo e intentara a lejar al joven delegado, mas lo unico que consigue es que el se interese mas en ella, y el por que de su vida, centrandose en su pasado, y cuando lo descubra, hará lo posible para que ella lo acepte a el y ella...¿lo hara? entra y descubrelo MacarinXNathaniel (lo se pesimo summar
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! hola **

**Amm... es mi 1ra historia de corazón de melón así que no se si sea buena así que dejen review's :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Corazón de Melón no me pertenecen solo algunos.**

* * *

Era un día muy bello y se podía distinguir un auto color negro que resaltaba por ser clásico. Dentro de el se encontraba una chica de un extraño cabello violeta y ojos muy peculiares del mismo color... pero ella iba llorando aunque casi no se notaba ya que ella se tapaba el rostro con su flequillo... ella se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto y en el de piloto se encontraba un señor que al parecer era su padre... Nos adentraremos un poco a su vida ¿les parece?

Deja de llorar!.-grito dentro del auto aquel señor con ojos violetas con rostro anteriormente serio pero ahora con el ceño fruncido el tenia el cabello color ceniza.- me tienen harto tu y tu madre! ella no hace mas que enfermarse y tu solo llorar! .-le grito nuevamente a la joven

La chica al parecer era de 13 años de edad de estatura normal para esa edad su busto no estaba tan desarrollado por lo cual la veían un poco mas joven de lo que era ella vestía un pantalón holgado color Negro unos converse color negro y una blusa color blanco y su cabello iba suelto.

Si! mi madre termina en el hospital pero es por tu culpa no por que ella quiera! .- termino gritando la chica harta de los gritos de su padre

cállate maldita!.- dijo al momento en que volteaba su rostro y le daba una cachetada a su hija y volvía su rostro al frente

Durante el resto del camino ninguno de los dos hablo ella por que no quería que la volviera a golpear y el por que no escuchaba el llanto de su hija y se concentraba en el camino.

Ya en la que parecía ser su casa ella subió inmediatamente a su habitación, su tiro en la cama y lloro silenciosamente hasta que...sonó el teléfono y por como había escuchado momentos antes su padre había salidos así que fue a contestar...

Bueno? quien habla? .- dijo para esperar a que contestaran del otro lado

_bueno? hablamos de el hospital "la esperanza"...se encuentran ahí la señorita Macarin o el Sr. Herréis?.-_se escucho una voz amable del otro lado

si yo soy Macarin que sucede?.-pregunto preocupada la o ji-violeta

_le hablamos para comunicarle que su madre desea a despertado del coma en el que estaba y quiere verla a usted o a su padre.- _dijo aun con la voz amable

Gracias por avisarme voy para allá.-dijo alegre que por fin después de 2 meses en coma su madre ahiga despertado

por nada pero.-

pero...? que pasa?

no puede venir hoy...la hora de visitas termino lo siento mucho

ok ... no se preocupe entonces iré mañana...muchas gracias

por nada hasta luego.-y colgó

La chica por primera vez en el día se veía feliz pero su rostro cambio dramáticamente a uno mas preocupado ya que pensó "_pero si vuelve papa lo hará de nuevo...la volverá a golpear..." _y soltó lagrimas pero se detuvo al escuchar llegar el auto de su padre.

El hombre bajo del auto con unas bolsas en las que distinguía...cloro, fabuloso, ácido para baños, aceite, huevo, Jabón, jamón y claro ultimo pero no menos importante una caja larga y poco ancha.

La chica subió corriendo a su habitación por miedo a el, pero recordó que le tenia que pedir permiso para salir al hospital al día siguiente.

Macarin! baja! .- por su tono de voz que uso en el grito eso dedujo que ya no se encontraba enojado por lo que opto por bajar rápido para así no ponerlo de mal humor.

que pasa padre.-pregunto con voz normal aunque por dentro moría de miedo

has recibido alguna noticia del hospital?.-pregunto tratando de parecer despreocupado aunque su hija llego a captar un brillo de preocupación y eso la hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa

si padre.- y respiro para contener un poco su emoción

que paso?.-pregunto preocupado

mama despertó.-dijo sonriente y recibió algo muy inesperado para ella un abrazo, así que se animo a preguntar.- pad...papa podemos ir a verla mañana?.-pregunto esperanzada

tu si Macarin pero yo no podre.-dijo serio

por que tu no podrás?.-pregunto un poco confusa ya que se veía feliz y ahora serio

El trabajo...me solicitaron para mañana a las 4:30 .-contesto tristemente el de cabello ceniza.-pero te iré a dejar no te preocupes, ahora cocina mientras yo busco unos papeles.-dijo serio y demandante

Ella se limito a asentir ya que el volvió a su mirada fría, rencorosa y severa ante ella. La peli violeta se dirigió a la cocina a acomodar las cosas un poco raras que compro su padre, y con el huevo, jamón y demás cosas que había en el refrigerador hizo un omelet de huevo.

*toc-toc*

pasa.-dijo la voz del sr dentro de lo que parecía ser una biblioteca

ya esta la comida padre.-dijo al pararse enfrente del escritorio

bien, vamos.- dijo al pararse e ir hacia el comedor

La joven fue por los platos ya servidos hacia la cocina y regreso, puso enfrente a su padre un plato y se sentó...el hombre probo un poco y sintió que algo lo lastimo así que saco con la lengua un pedazo de cascaron

que diablos es esto?!.-dijo al ver lo que era.- maldita estúpida aprende a cocinar!.-grito y le dio una bofetada que la tiro del asiento para después aventar el plato con comida al suelo para que la golpease pero ella lo esquivo, pero eso no impidió que un pedazo del pato recientemente roto la cortase del brazo.

aaagh.- gimió por dolor y se levanto pero el la tomo del cabello y la tiro al suelo nuevamente pero se quito el cinturón y la golpeo en la espalda hasta que vio que ella ya no se podría levantar y se fue de ahí después de decirle " Limpia todo el desorden que hiciste ".

maldito.- susurro mientras se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo e iba en dirección al lava manos y limpiarse la herida para después poder limpiar.

Después de 40 minutos ella subió con dificultad ya que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, se dirigió a su habitación y quito con cuidado la ahora rota ropa gracias al maltrato de su padre, y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. En la cual tardo 30 minutos y salio para ponerse su pillama estilo chino ya que ella no acostumbraba ponerse short's por los maltratos, y durmio pero antes susurro "_te odio, padre"._

* * *

**Hey que tal?**

**mmm... lo se no soy muy buena o eso creo yo pero eso lo jusgaran ustedes, recibo con aprecio tomatazos, aplausos, sugerencias,etc...**

**bueno me anime a subirlo gracias a **rox siniestra

**asi que aqui me despido...Chao besos **

**SALUDOS!**

PD: No yo no sufro maltrato aqui -.-' solo que naci loca XD


	2. Nuevo Instituto

**_En el capitulo anterior_**

que diablos es esto?!.-dijo al ver lo que era.

grito y le dio una bofetada que la tiro del asiento para después aventar el plato con comida al suelo para que la golpease pero ella lo esquivo, pero eso no impidió que un pedazo del pato recientemente roto la cortase del brazo.

gimió por dolor y se levanto pero el la tomo del cabello y la tiro al suelo nuevamente pero se quito el cinturón y la golpeo en la espalda hasta que vio que ella ya no se podría levantar.

Después de 40 minutos ella subió con dificultad ya que a duras penas se podía mantener en pie, se dirigió a su habitación y quito con cuidado la ahora rota ropa gracias al maltrato de su padre, y se metió al baño para darse una ducha. En la cual tardo 30 minutos y salio para ponerse su pijama estilo chino ya que ella no acostumbraba ponerse short por los maltratos, y durmió pero antes susurro "_te odio, padre"._

* * *

Lo que ella no supo fue que detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre con el rostro sombrío siendo tapado por el poco flequillo que llevaba.

No sabes como lamento haberte hecho eso.-dijo en un susurro aquel hombre mientras la observaba dormir por la pequeña abertura que había en la puerta.

El hombre se encamino hacia el cuarto que compartía con su esposa que en esos momentos se encontraba en el hospital por diversos daños por todo el cuerpo.

**:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:AL DIA SIGUIENTE:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:**

Se encontraba una chica aun durmiendo y por como se veía tenia una pesadilla ya que se encontraba sudando y su rostro estaba contraído, a los pocos minutos ella despertó y se sentó para asegurarse que nada estaba fuera de lugar, y con ello se tranquilizo.

La joven O ji violeta se metió al baño para darse una ducha y salir para ponerse una blusa manga 1/2 color azul para cubrir sus brazos y poder ir a la escuela, bueno mejor dicho a la nueva escuela que tenia un nombre bastante peculiar...también su puso un pantalones de mezclilla grisácea entubados.

Se dirigió a despedirse de su padre pero al entrar a la habitación la encontró vacía así que se encamino hacia el comedor y encontró una nota junto a el desayuno que consistía en pan tostado con un poco de mantequilla derretida encima junto a huevos estrellados y salchichas fritas, pero ella no le presto mucha atención y se puso a leer la nota.

_"Querida hija me tuve que ir temprano a trabajar así que te hice el desayuno y te deje un_

_poco de dinero encima del refrigerador, cuando regrese del trabajo me dice como estuvo tu madre_

_te quiere tu padre."_

Ella levanto su elegante ceja y dejo la nota donde la encontró, volteo a ver el reloj y vio que apenas eran las 7 y el instituto empezaba a las 8 así que se puso a comer y se sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja que había en el refrigerador. Volvió a ver el reloj y vio que se hacia tarde ya que faltaban solo 15 minutos para que empiecen las clases, así que se fue al garaje y entro en el vehículo que su madre le compro (N/A:para aclarar ella tiene su auto también pero había sido enviado a reparar) era un convertible negro y se encamino hacia su destino _Sweet Amoris._

_Sweet Amoris.- _dijo ella en un susurro casi inaudible y freno en frente de el, quedo dentro del auto unos minutos para después salir de el y entrar a aquel recinto y ser recibida por una señora de edad avanzada con traje rosa pastel.

Buenos días señorita acaso usted es la señorita... .- dijo y leyó unos papeles para proseguir diciendo.- la señorita Macarin Herréis .- en vez de pregunta sonó a afirmación

Si señora yo soy Macarin Herréis .- afirmo ella con un tono neutral y con el rostro serio

Bien, puede ir a ver al delegado principal Nathaniel ahí el le dará su horario y vera si su inscripción esta completa.-dijo y se fue caminando hacia el fondo del pasillo

La O ji violeta se encamino hacia una puerta donde encima tenia escrito "_Sala de Delegados" _ entro y vio dentro a un chico rubio con miles de papeles delante de el.

Hola? oye disculpa has vista a el delegado principal Nathaniel?.-pregunto al el y lo vio voltearse con los papeles en sus brazos y detrás de ellos escucho decir

Hola, disculpa un momento espera aquí y ya vuelvo.- dijo al momento en que se encaminaba a donde creía que estaba la salida.- y por cierto yo soy Nathaniel...- y no termino de decir lo que diría por que choco con algo o alguien y los papeles salieron volando y el caía al piso, cerro los ojos para esperar el golpe del piso pero no llego y tomo la decisión de abrir los ojos para ver que era aquello suave en lo que callo.

Ella lo vio voltearse dando sus respuesta y vio que se acercaba y tropezó con ella, ella cerro los ojos por inercia y sintió algo pesado encima de ella así que penso que al momento de caerse callo una mesa o otra cosa menos que el allá caído encima.

Ambos al abrir los ojos se encontraron con los del otro el se sonrojo al igual que ella, pero ella se quedo viendo esos ojos color miel, el no estaba en circunstancias diferentes puesto que nunca había visto ojos como los de ella si de un color mas claro pero no de ese color tan oscuro y penetrante.

Ellos sin darse cuenta iban acercando su rostro pero su momento se vio afectado por la puerta que se fue abriendo y revelo la figura de ...

* * *

**Hola perdon por la tardanza pero aqui traigo un nuevo capitulo asi que espero**

**sus review's tomatazos aplausos y demas **

**bueno nos vemos chao besos cuidense **

**SALUDOS!**


	3. Nuevos descubrimientos (?

**Hola!**

**mmm... no tengo nada que decir excepto:**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PRETENECEN SI NO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES, SOLO LOS USO PARA CREAR LAS LOCAS HISTORIAS, solo Macarin y padres xD y veremos si hay mas personajes.**

* * *

Ellos sin darse cuenta iban acercando su rostro pero su momento se vio afectado por la puerta que se fue abriendo y revelo la figura de Ambér.

-Hermano? .-la rubia no lo encontraba hasta que bajo la vista y encontró a su hermano encima de una chica que nunca antes había visto.-que haces ahí?

El rubio se levanto y ayudo a la chica a levantarse la cual se encontraba con las mejilla de un color rojo intenso, el rubio miro a su hermana.

-Que necesitas Ambér?.-le pregunto extrañado de ver a su hermana ahí hasta que recordó el por que siempre lo iba a ver.- que hiciste ahora? .-le pregunto al momento que ponía una cara de malestar y ponía el dedo indice y el pulgar en su tabique.

-Nada solo que el profesor se enojo por que me estaba pintando en su clase.-le respondió como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo

-Ambér ya hemos hablado de eso.-le reprendió.-hablemos afuera, y tu disculpa en un momento hablamos.-lo ultimo lo dijo dirigido a la peli violeta

Ella solo se limito a asentir, en cuanto el salio ella se volteo y vio todas las hojas tiradas por todo el lugar y las empezó a recoger.

**AFUERA CON AMBÉR Y NATHANIEL **

-Ahora si dime que hiciste?.-pregunto ya que ya sabia que ella decía eso cuando realmente hacia algo grave

-Bien.-suspiro resignada.-es que un maestro me vio hablando con esa chica castaña pero ella le dijo que yo la moleste y me reprendió

-Bien.-respondió no muy convencido pero sabia que no le diría nada mas así que la dejo.-y para que querías hablar conmigo?

-Porque regresare tarde a casa por tener que limpiar todos los salones.-le respondió y prosiguió.- dile a papa que fui a casa de Li o de Charlotte

-Bien.-dijo.-solo eso?

-Si, ahora que hacías con esa chica.-interrogo a lo que un pequeño sonrojo fue su respuesta

-Na-nada de importancia.-dijo desviando la mirada

-Hermano.-lo miro inquisidor-amente ya que ella, no permitiría que nadie se acercara a el

-No es nada Ambér ahora ve a clases.-respondió cambiando el tema.- recuerda que no has estado muy bien a vista de la directora últimamente

-Bien.-dijo y se marcho _"algo tiene mi hermano, me encargare de que ella se aleje de el" _se alejo pensando la rubia

El rubio al entrar se encontró con la chica con quien había tropezado la cual se encontraba recogiendo los papeles, el no se había dado el tiempo de detallarla, pero tampoco veía mucho de ella, ya que se encontraba de rodillas, el solo veía una no tan larga melena violeta suelta por lo que solo veía un poco de la tela de su blusa de color azul, el no sabia por que, pero no podía dejar de verla.

La chica sentía una mirada a su espalda, lo cual la hizo sentir nerviosa, pero prefirió seguir en lo suyo mas se le dificultaba mucho así que al momento de pararse puso los papeles en la mesa mas cercana y se volteo con la cabeza gacha.

El veía como empezaba a hacer las cosas con algo de torpeza así que supuso que estaba nerviosa, la vio levantarse y caminar hacia la mesa, veía cada movimiento de ella hasta dejar los papeles en la mesa y voltearse hacia el así que el se sonrojo al verse descubierto mas vio ella mantenía la mirada fija al suelo.

-Y-yo lo siento no te quería incomodar-

-No hay...problema.-respondió ella aun sin mirarlo

-Y que necesitabas...

-Macarin, mi nombre es Macarin Herréis- respondió al levantar la mirada, ambos cruzaron la mirada miel y violeta

-Ok, mucho gusto Macarin.-respondió cuando por fin ella dirigió su vista a la ventana y veía moverse por el viento las hojas de los arboles.- y dime que necesitas

-La Directora, me a dicho que venga aquí para que me des mi horario.-dijo.-y ver si mi inscripción esta completa

-Ya veo.-dijo y se dirigió a un estante donde tenia todos los datos de inscripcion del instituto.- si todos los papeles están solo falta una foto carnet

-Aquí esta.-dijo al momento de sacar una foto de su bolso y dársela

-Bien.-tomo la foto se volteo y saco una hoja.- este es tu horario esta al azar así que suerte

-Gracias.-tomo el horario salio de la sala y se dirigía al segundo piso para ir a su salón cuando alguien la jalo del brazo y estampo a la pared, ella hizo mueca de dolor al sentir nuevamente palpitar como la noche anterior su espalda

-Tu, eres nueva no?.-la chica no espero respuesta y siguió hablando.- muy bien mas te vale te alejes lo mas que puedas de mi hermano me oyes bien?!-pregunto enojada

-Quien rayos es tu hermano?!.-pregunto enojada y adolorida

-Nathaniel, el delegado principal!.-dijo.-terminaste tu inscripcion no?, así que te alejas.-dijo al momento que se volteaba y se iba

-_Valla, hice una nueva amiga.-_ pensó con sarcasmo la joven que se encamino nuevamente, pero esta ves a otra dirección, el patio

La joven comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con cuidado para que no se dieran cuenta que se iba a saltar una o dos clases, al salir al patio, creyó encontrarse sola se sentó en una banca, pero nuevamente le llego la sensación de ser observada, miro en varias direcciones mas no encontró nada, dejó su bolso a un lado y levanto un poco su manga.

Al hacerlo ella encontró varias marcas rojas aun, eran gruesas, toco una y sintió una gran punzada, cuando iba a bajar la manga nuevamente, alguien tomo su mano y ese alguien era un peli rojo

-Que te paso ahí, eh?-pregunto el curioso aun viendo los golpes

-Na-nada.- respondió ella zafando su brazo de las manos de el, mas cuando lo hizo se desequilibro y callo de espaldas, y gimió de dolor, para levantarse

-Muy bien.- dijo al sentarse en el pasto .-ahora dime que te paso en el brazo.-pregunto nuevamente

-M-me caí y golpee.-respondió tomando sus cosas

El chico no dijo nada mas, puesto que no estaba de humor.- Eres nueva, cierto?.-dijo para acostarse completamente

-Si, Macarin .-dijo revisando sin voltear lo a ver

-Castiel.-se presento y saco un cigarrillo para ofrecerle uno mas ella negó con la cabeza sacando lo que buscaba, unas mentas

-Nos vemos.-y se alejo corriendo mientras el la veía con curiosidad _  
_

-_"que le habrá pasado ahí".-_pensó y después murmuro .- patrañas, no me debería importar

La joven salio corriendo hacia donde veía un invernadero, se acerco al árbol que veía que tenia mas sombra y sentó bajo el.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una chica apareció enfrente de ella, la chica esta

ba con un vestido rosa escotado. encima tenia una chamarra de mezclilla a mitad de la espalda, y unas zapatillas con tacón bajo, en su cabello llevaba una di-adema rosa, el cual iba suelto y era lacio con un fleco que le tapaba la frente, y el cabello le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes.

-Tu eres la chica nueva no?.-pregunto con una sonrisa

-_La chica nueva, no se cansan de llamarme así-_suspiro- si soy yo, Macarin.- respondió con una sonrisa _falsa_

-Soy Karla .-dijo y se fue alejando

-_que raro fue esto.-_pensó y saco un libro de su bolso.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando le arrebataron el libro, volteo a ver quien fue y se encontró con una rubia.-Bueno, la novata

-Novata.-dijo la rubia y vio que le había quitado, libro de _Sherlock Holmes: La Esmeralda del rió Negro.- _Ja valla valla, la nueva es muy aburrida como mi hermano

-Quien es tu hermano?.-Pregunto sin saberlo bien, mas tenia una sospecha

-QUE?! no sabes quien es?!.-Pregunto exaltada.-no sabes quien es y estas de resbalosa con el?!

-Tu hermano es Castiel?.-pregunto mas hizo que Ambér se enojara, sin razón alguna a vista de ella

-NO!, es Nathaniel idiota.-Grito.-Castiel es mi futuro novio.-Dijo viendo a la nada con estrellas en los ojos

Macarin no aguanto la risa, y empezó a rodar en el piso, Ambér se le quedaba viendo hasta que vio que no iba a para y fue por la manguera, y la roció con el agua, La O ji violeta dejo de rodar y se levanto como si de un resorte se tratase.

-QUE RAYOS TE PASA?!.-Gritó

-De que rayos te reías.-pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-De como te ilusionas con el.- Dijo recordando la cara que puso.- y de tu cara.-murmuro aguantando la risa

-Mi cara?.- saco un espejo de su bolso.- sabes que? solo pierdo mi tiempo aqui.-dijo.- alejate de Castiel, el es mio.- y con ello se fue

-Mm... ya tengo muchas amigas.-dijo con sarcasmo y se levanto para cambiarse.- que suerte que previne y traje ropa extra.-murmuro y se encamino a su casillero

La chica fue a el salón de clases para dejar su mochila y así irse con mas calma cuando se abrió la puerta revelando una chica que entraba.

-Hola, tu eres la nueva no?.-dijo.-Soy Iris mucho gusto

-Macarin, igualmente.-Dijo y cando iba a pasar por alado de ella le pregunto

-Que te paso?.-dijo al verla mojada

-Me han mojado, permiso me iré a cambiar.-y se encamino a la puerta mas cuando iba a salir oyo a Iris decirle " antes de hacer eso, ve a ver al Delegado ".-_como si fuese a hacer algo si la que me hizo esto es su hermana_

La chica se encamino y cuando iba a su casillero se detuvo al frente de la sala de delegados "_Correré el riesgo" _pensó y se adentro al salón

-Hola que necesi...-Pregunto el Rubio pero paro al verla mojada.-Quien te mojo?.- pregunto preocupado

-La chica rubia, Ambér, creo que se llamaba.-Dijo

-Ambér?!.-pregunto si creerlo.- por que...?

-No lo se pero también me quito mi libro de Sherlock Holmes.-respondió recordando que no se lo devolvió y con ello se enojo

-Escucha Ambér es mi herma...-

-Hermana lo se ella me lo dijo al igual que me dijo que me aleje de ti

-Escucha intentare hablar con ella para que te devuelva tu libro, si?

-De acuerdo.-Dijo.- Sabia que no aria nada.- Murmuro bajo pero el chico la oyó y vio decepción en los ojos de ella, cuando iba a hablar la campana sonó.- adiós

-Espera.-dijo antes. de que se fuera

-Me iré a cambiar o enfermare, no puedo esperar.- dijo y se fue hacia su casillero, lo abrió y saco una muda de ropa que consistía en Una blusa con escote V con mangas al codo color Verde agua y un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, con unas ballerinas azul oscuro.

Se dirigió a los vestidores para mujeres y allí se cambio, después de hacer eso se dirigió al patio y se sentó en el pasto "_ que mas da si me saltó una clase mas _" pensó, y se recostó completamente en el pasto.

******OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO CON NATHANIEL OwOwOwOwOwOwOwO POV Nathaniel**

-De acuerdo.-Dijo.- Sabia que no aria nada.- Murmuro bajo pero la llegue a oír, y la voltee a ver y vio decepción en sus ojos, no, no me gusta ver eso en ellos, pero la campana me interrumpe antes de hablar.- adiós

-Espera.-dije antes de que se valla

-Me iré a cambiar o enfermare, no puedo esperar.- dijo y se marcho pero pude distinguir el tono de desprecio, y no me gusto oírla así

_Por que me dolió tanto ver la decepción en los ojos de ella,por_ _que?.- _Pensé abrumado

-Nath.-Oí decir, volteo y veo a Melody

-Melody, que haces aquí?.- intente que mi voz saliera extrañada y no como un lárgate que no te soporto

-Oh, bueno.-Por que se sonroja?.-Necesito decirte algo.-Oh, no ya se lo que me dirá, es demasiado obvia

-Que necesitas?.-suspire sin que se notara

-Bueno...Este...-tartamudeo.-Nath.-se me acercó cada vez mas.-Tu me gustas.-Dijo en Extremo sonrojada, acercándose mas para besarme, pero me quite y fui directo

-Melody.-Acapare su atención y proseguí.- tu no me gustas, te veo como una amiga, solo eso.- Vi como sus ojos cristalizaron, me dio pena admito pero no le quería dar falsas iluciones.-lo siento

-N-No te preocupes.- me respondió y bajo la vista.- Nos vemos Nathaniel

-si Melody, Nos vemos

Ella salio caminando evitando tocarme, o era yo el que evitaba tocarla?... no lo se...Lo mejor sera ver si los papeles están en orden, después de todo, se debieron revolver cuando se me cayeron por tropezar con Macarin.

(10 Minutos Después)

-No lo puedo creer.-Dije sin mas ya que, estaban en completo orden nada mala acomodado, pero ¿como sabrá como acomodarlos?.-Sera mejor buscarla y preguntarle

**oWoWoWoWoWoWoW CON MACARIN WoWoWoWoWoWoW**

-Valla, no me esperaba que la nueva fue a saltarse clases el primer día.-dijo una voz conocida para ella

-Tuve Problemas, y no quería un sermón de por que llegue tarde.- respondió sin voltear a verlo

-Bien.-se sentó mas no sabia por que lo hacia, solo lo hizo

-mhn.-"dijo" y se sentó .- puedes pasarme mi bolso?

-Si, si puedo

-y bien?

-Que? dijiste si podía, si si puedo mas no lo are.- dijo y sonrió burlona mente

Ella se limito a mirarlo, mas no se enojo y empezó a reír, el solo la miro con extrañeza.

-Bien, Duche.-dijo jalo su bolso, busco y busco, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, cigarrillos.-Gustas?

-Mnh?.-volteo a ver que le invitaba y vio, cigarrillos sonrió.- bien al parecer fumas

-Cuando estoy enojada, si.-Dijo y saco su encendedor, y lo prendió y prendió el de el

-Valla.-y no dijeron mas hasta que sonó el timbre para el descanso

-bien, Nos vemos.-dijo y se encamino a su casillero y grito.-Por cierto, veo que te gusta Winged Skull.- y se metió

-"_bien si estaba sorprendido antes, ahora lo estoy mas"_ .- pensó y se fue hacia el Gimnasio

-Macarin!.-La aludida solo volteo a ver hacia donde escucho el grito, y se encontró


	4. LA coca-cola (?

**HOLO *w***

**Gracias Por los Review's Justo cuando pensaba dejar de escribir la historia por falta de ellos pensando que soy mal xd**

**bueno sin mas que decir.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Corazón De Melón no me pertenecen solo a los fantásticos creadores xd

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior**

-"_bien si estaba sorprendido antes, ahora lo estoy mas"_ .- pensó y se fue hacia el Gimnasio

-Macarin!.-La aludida solo volteo a ver hacia donde escucho el grito, y se encontró

* * *

-Macarin!.-La aludida solo volteo a ver hacia donde escucho el grito, y se encontró a Iris

-Hola...Iris no?.-pregunto memorizando

-Si Iris.-dijo riendo discretamente.-Quería saber si ya conocías un poco la ciudad ya que me imagino eres nueva por aquí

-Pues no nueva, nueva.-Dijo.-Pero si por estas calles

-Oh, bueno.-Se quedó callada al ver su intento fallido de simpatizar mas con ella

Macarin al notar la desilusión, no supo que hacer así que recordó que tenia que ver a su mamá y no sabia como llegar.

-Oye Iris.-dijo y prosiguió.-Tu me enseñarías como llegar al hospital La paz?.-Pregunto al momento de sonrojarse "_Pensara que soy una tonta" _pensó

-Claro, pero como llegar de aquí al hospital.-dijo-. oh, de tu casa a el hospital.-Preguntó con curiosidad

-De mi casa hacia el hospital.-Respondió

-Bien, vamos a tu casa.-Dijo y sonrió

-Si, vamos.-Le devolvió la sonrisa.-espera, pero después de clases te parece?.-Dijo al darse cuenta de que era solo la hora del almuerzo

-Jajaja.-Se rió también al darse cuenta.-cierto es hora del almuerzo, te parece si vamos a...

-Iris necesito hablar contigo.-Dijo llegando una castaña

-ah, claro.-dijo y volteo a ver a la peli-violeta.- nos vemos en el salón o la salida.-dijo y se alejo

-Si, claro.-murmuro y volteo a su casillero hasta que alguien toco su hombro

-Macarin.-La chica volteo y se encontró con un rubio de ojos caramelo

-Delegado.-dijo-. necesitas algo?.- pregunto y busco el dinero en el casillero

-Si toma.-le extendió algo que ella no veía ya que buscaba su dinero, pero cuando volteo se sorprendió y sonrió al ver su libro, Regaló de su madre

-Gracias.-Dijo lo suficientemente alto para ser oída, el sonrió pero se sorprendió por la acción hecha por ella...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- . Nathaniel.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ella me...Me abrazó... y me siento bien, sin dudarlo le devolví el abrazo, y al parecer involuntariamente le e devuelto el abrazó.

-Yo... Yo lo siento.-La oí tartamudear y sonrojarse, a mi parecer tierno.-No debí haberlo hecho

-No te preocupes.-Le sonrió, Rayos siento mi cara arder

-Gracias.-Dijo, y cuando se iba a ir volteo a verme.-Sabes donde esta la cafetería?.-me pregunto y al parecer se avergonzó

-Si, vamos te llevo.-Le ofrezco y me sonríe con gratitud

Llevamos caminando solo 2 minutos ya siento el aire tensó, Veo que se nos quedan viendo, ¡¿Es tan raro verme con una chica?!

-Por que se nos quedan viendo?.-Pregunto bajando la vista... ¿apenada?...No le gusta llamar la atención valla

-No lo se.-Mentí lo se muy malo de mi parte pero no quiero quedar en vergüenza frente a ella... Espera que?!, mejor pongo mas atención que ya casi llegamos.

-Bueno aquí es.-Le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa pero me detiene

-Espera, Tu no almorzaras?.-Me pregunto...un poco inocente

-No, tengo trabajo.-Me ve con...¿Reproche?

-Nada de eso.-Me dijo y me esta jalando de la manga.-Ademas no quiero comer sola.-Dijo en un murmuro apenas audible, lo cual me dio ternura, nuevamente

-jajaja Bien, almorzaremos juntos.-Eso sonó un poco raro

Nos dirigimos a comprar los almuerzos ella compro un sándwich y refresco coca-cola, bien al menos no le preocupa su forma física, la cual es muy bue...Basta dejare de pensar asi... Por mi parte tambien lo mismo ya que fui obligado, Literalmente, a comer.

-Bueno.-dije y recibí su atención.-Como lograste acomodar tan bien los papeles que se regaron por la mañana?.-intente no ser tan directo

-Pues.-Al parecer divaga.-En mi instituto anterior fui delegada de mi clase, y ayudaba a mi Tía por parte de mi padre, a hacer papeleo y me dijo que en todo instituto de París hace el papeleo de la misma forma, asi que no fue complicado.-Valla, conozco un poco mas de su vida

-Valla, es sorpren...-

-Hey novata.-Castiel?! como la conoce

-Hola Castiel.-muerde su sándwich

-Que haces con el Delegado.-lo fulmino con la mirada

-Almuerzo.-dijo y lo voltea a ver para son re-irle.-Quieres?

-Claro, y gracias.-Que rayos?! se fue corriendo y ella no hace nada

-Por que no vas por el?.-pregunto sin entender

-Volverá.-se come el ultimo bocado de su sándwich.- y si no, yo lo iré a buscar

-Bien.-digo un poco enojado por aquella relación que tiene...¿por que confía tanto en el?

Nos pasamos el resto del almuerzo en silencio, creo que soné cortante, lo sospecho, intento hablar pero, soy interrumpido por la campana, ella se levanta y se va, se detiene y voltea a verme

-Nos vemos Delegado.-me grita y todos los que se hallaban ahí me voltean a ver, solo me levantó y voy

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin Pov Nathaniel.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Macarin voltea a ver al joven rubio y grita

-Nos vemos Delegado.-todos los voltean a ver y el delegado se levanta y marcha, la chica se dirige a el patio a buscar a el pelirrojo ladrón de coca-cola's no lo encuentra y cuando esta dispuesta a irse

-Hey! Novata voltea arriba!.-La joven hace lo que le ordenan y ve al pelirrojo o al menos una mancha roja y va hacia allá.

La chica corre por los pasillos empujando a los desafortunados estudiantes que se cruzaban en su camino y recibían un "Lo siento mucho" y veían alejarse una melena morada, por el pasillo. La chica corrió hasta las escaleras y subía hasta la azotea, en donde vio a el peli rojo . Al llegar lo vio sentado con el celular afuera viendo la pantalla y oprimiendo un botón.

La O ji-violeta se quedo sorprendida al ver tan bello paisaje y volteo su mirada nuevamente a el, con enojo fingido viendo la mueca burlona de el.

-Felicidades llegaste mas rápido de lo que pensé.-Sonrió con burla.-9 minutos, valla que corriste, eh

-QUE?! lo hiciste solo para ver cuanto tarda...- no termino ya que recordó.-Dijiste 9 minutos en todo ese transcurso?!

-así es.-sonrió.-Mi felicitaciones.-y rompió a reír

-bueno, ya donde esta mi coca.-dijo

-No me la habías regalado?.-pregunto con inocencia el o ji-gris

-No ahora dámela.-dijo.-se que la tienes

-P-Pero como?.-pregunto sin entender

-No lo se.-respondió con sinceridad.-solo lo se.-sonrió

-Tch, toma.-le arroja la botella, y ella la toma en el aire

-Gracias y toma.-le arroja cigarrillos y el los toma sorprendido

-Por que...?.-

-Por devolverme mi refresco entero.-Se voltea y va

La chica al bajar se tropezó con una peli-plateada

-Hey! fíjate por donde vas.-dijo

-Yo...Lo siento, no vi donde iba.-baja la mirada al terminar de decir eso

-no te preocupes, después de todo tambien tuve la culpa, iba corriendo y no vi por donde iba.-dijo y sonrio.-Soy Rosalya

-Macarin .-le devuelve la sonrisa

-Bueno, me voy llego tarde a mi cita con mi novio

-Adiós, y pásala bien.- la ve alejarse "_Que lindo cabello"_ pensó

* * *

**Hola! bueno como dije al principio pensaba que iba a dejar de escribir aqui ya que crei que no les gustaba como escribia pero veo que no asi que espero review's para ver si les gusta o no**

**Ha-ne (creo que se escribe asi)**

**SALUDOS!**


End file.
